1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and a releasing apparatus of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a server, may include a plurality of modules inserted in the housing of the electronic device. Each module often includes a hook to be locked to the housing. However, when the module needs to be pulled out from the housing, the space between the module and the housing may be too small to grasp and remove the module without great difficulty.